


300 bloody cupids

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Funny, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Short One Shot, Spells & Enchantments, Witches, for my tumblr 300 followers, my bloody valentine themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: Dean needs to find a witch who is killing cupids because their love matches are committing suicide. He calls Cas and they call the cupid from My Bloody Valentine into help and then it all goes wrong because Dean and Cas are now a target.





	300 bloody cupids

“Cas?” Dean yelled as he ran down the steps of the bunker. 

“Hello, Dean.” The angel replied as he appeared immediately in his path. Dean slid to a stop but wasn’t fast enough and crashed right into Cas' solid chest. Bouncing off the man, Dean landed on his ass on the cold floor and glanced up at his friend. 

“Seriously Dude, you have to stop doing that.”

Cas tilted his head to the side and frowned, “I come when you call.”

“Do you have to come right in front of me… wait, no… never mind.”

“Dean? Are you upse-”

Frowning, Dean stood and brushed himself off, why did Cas always make him so flustered. It was something in the way he looked at him, Dean shook the thought away like always.

“I’m not upset.” Dean added, “I’m annoyed, Jack is off with Sammy and I have this witch to deal with. I could use you.”

“Is this the witch spelling cupids?” 

Dean spun, “You know about that?”

“Angel radio,” Cas replied nonchalantly. 

Dean sighed, “Right, of course.”

Yes, the Angel was going to know other Angel’s were being enchanted. That their love spells or matches or whatever they called them were being undone. So far seven people had killed themselves, one was in a coma and it was only getting worse. Four couples who had been madly in love or working towards it were now dead or dying, what a mess. 

“What do you need me to do Dean?”

“You know a cupid? Maybe that one we met that time?”

Cas tilted his head, “On Valentine's day?” 

“Yeah, that one, the naked one.”

“Yes Dean, I remember.”

“Can you, I dunno, make him appear like you did before?”

Considering the request took a moment but then Cas nodded and closed his eyes. A few minutes passed and Dean figured nothing was going to happen. Suddenly, chubby arms wrapped around him.

“Dean!” The cupid yelled as he squeezed him hard. The Angel was strong and it forced the breath from the hunter. 

“Cupid?” Cas asked and the Angel released Dean then stepped back.

“Yes, What can I do for you this time?” 

Dean rolled his shoulders and tried to uncrush his ribs, “Couples that cupids are getting together are dying again.”

The cupid was horrified and began to cry, “Oh no! Is it the same things as last time?”

“No, it is a witch, we’re not sure why but she is taking her wrath out on your kind.”

The cupid stopped crying for a second and frowned, “Yes, that makes sense. Some of our brothers have gone missing recently. Could it be the same thing?”

Dean nodded, “Yea, that's what we’re thinking. If the cupid dies would it undo the love mojo that you put on them?”

“Yes, I think it would. Oh no, all those people!”

Cas glanced over at Dean and he knew they were thinking the same thing. Why didn’t this guy wear clothes and how did they use him to stop this witch?

“Bait?” Dean asked Cas. 

“Bait.” He nodded.

Cupid looked up at them with big sad eyes, “Bait?”

Three hours later they were in the empty lot next to the bunker with a boosting spell to point an arrow at their cupid. Dean hoped the witch was watching because they'd needed some weird ass ingredients from the gross stuff draw. It was annoying because he was going to have to make Sammy go and replace them. None liked the gross stuff draw, well except jack. 

“Right, you ready Cas?”

The Angel nodded and started chanting. A moment after he stopped and a wave of energy flashed. The cupid fell to his knees then vanished. 

“Well shit.” Dean growled, “Where the hell did he go?”

Frowning at the spot where Cupid had been Cas replied, “I assume we were successful and the witch now has him.”

“Son of a bitch!” 

“I placed a tracking spell on him,” Cas added.

Grinning, Dean slapped Cas’ arm, “That’s awesome Cas, just awesome. So let's find ourselves a witch.”

They did the scrying spell four times and could only get a city, nothing more specific. 

“I can go and check it out, Dean-”

“No, it’s dangerous. She can kill angels, no, maybe heaven will be able to help. I don’t like asking those douche bags but maybe they can help track the cupid down?”

Cas nodded and vanished. 

Dean was sad that Cas left, like unusually sad. After a few minutes, he began to pace the length of the library with an ache behind his heart. Come on Dean, this is stupid he’s only gone to heaven. The pain in his chest disagreed with the reassurance. His pacing increased over thirty minutes, pain a solid presence like a ghost haunting him. Eventually, he sank into one of the low chairs in the library and grabbed the whiskey. It was like the worst break up in history. While his mind knew that something weird was happening his emotions pushed all logical thought away. In fact, it was so bad that when Sammy returned he walked right past him. Eventually, the smell of bacon filled the room and drew him reluctantly into the kitchen. 

“Dean, hey,” Sam said as Dean slumped into a chair at the counter. 

“Hey, Sammy.”

At his morose tone, his brother turned and watched him, “Dean? Is everything okay? Where is Cas?” 

“Gone, he went to heaven, it feels like forever ago. Anything could have happened and it'll be my fault because I sent him there. If he's dead... oh god...”

Sam glanced at him intently and passed him a plate of bacon he had just finished frying, “Why do you look weird and why would he be dead?”

Dean simply stared at it and pushed the plate away, “He dies a lot, Sammy!"

"Yeah but he always comes back."

Dean rubbed his face on the heels of his hands and wailed, "I can’t do this anymore Sammy.”

“What? Eat bacon?”

Dean started to cry, sobbing, huge tears, “I can’t live like this… he’s my soul mate and now he’s gone.”

“What are you talking about Dean?”

Dean picked up the plate of bacon and launched it at his brothers head, “Cas! You know how much I love him, I can’t live without him.”

“Dean, Cas has just gone to heaven, he’ll be back. You’re being insane, is this something to do with that cupid case? Have you been cursed or something?” Sam frowned and started cleaning the bacon up. 

Dean considered it but the pain of being away from Cas was too much and he slumped with his head on his arms on the counter. 

“You wouldn't understand, you’ve never been in love. Not like this, our love is epic… like Romeo and -Romeo…”

Sam stared at his brother, “Dean just stay there I’m calling Rowena.”

The call was brief and twenty heartbreaking minutes later Rowena was poking and prodding Dean’s aura. 

“He’s, I’m not sure how to say this Samuel- He’s being affected like the others I examined.”

Sam scoffed, “That makes no sense, Dean’s not in love with Cas, it’s obviously a spell.”

Rowena looked everywhere but at the tall brother, “Well actually Samuel I would have to disagree.”

Sam laughed, “No because that's ridiculous and stupid. I'm calling Cas, Cas!”

Cas appeared with another angel at his side, he looked almost as bad as Dean.

“Cas!” Dean yelled and threw himself at the Angel. They embraced hard and Dean felt a wave of relief.

The tall, pale-haired angel glanced at Sam, “Samuel, I’m Naomi.”

Scowling Sam watched his brother embrace his friend, “What is happening?” 

Rowena and Naomi exchanged a glance as Dean pawed Cas’ face like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

“They have been affected by the cupid killings. They cupid was abducted, we found and freed him, killing the witch but there was some damage. They should resume their normal balance shortly and their soulmate status will stabilise.”

Sam’s eyes went wide, “Their what?”

“They are soul mates, blessed by the cupid when Cas met Dean in a previous timeline. It’s a bit of a paradox really but they’re meant to be.” 

Laughter burst from Sam, “You’re insane.”

Dean was barely registering the conversation because all he could see was Cas big blue eyes. Before he knew what he was doing his lips were on the Angels. It was like bliss wrapped in honey, sprinkled with bacon cheeseburgers.

“Dean!” Sam yelled, “Dude, what the hell!”

Rowena smiled, “Agh, they’re so adorable.” 

Sam rounded on her, “It’s weird, make it stop.”

Cas pulled away and glanced at Sam, “I love Dean, Sam.”

Dean nuzzled into Cas’ neck like a puppy, it felt amazing, like being drunk. 

“No, there is something wrong with him. Ro, fix it!”

The red-haired witch narrowed her eyes at him, “Samuel, you have to get to grips with this. Aye, it’ll take some adjusting but canna-ye see how in love they are?”

Dean found his brothers grey eyes and nodded, so the spell had brought out the feelings but they were his. Sammy’s reaction had been one reason he’d been so in denial about it. 

“I think I need to sit,” Sam whispered as he slid to the floor. 

“I have to get back to heaven,” Naomi said and vanished. 

Dean stood snuggling into Cas as Rowena left and Sam stared at them. After a few hours, Dean felt more like himself. Jack turned up with pie and Dean almost tackled him, he was starving. 

“What happened?” Jack asked as Sam stood from the floor.

“Well, there was a thing with a witch and apparently I missed my brother being in love with Cas.”

Jack smiled, “Yeah it’s nice isn’t it?”

Dean watched Cas cut him a huge slice of pie as Jack and Sam spoke. 

Sam paled, “You knew?”

Jack nodded, “Sure, I could feel Dean’s pain when I first arrived through my wall. When Cas wasn’t here it was like he wasn’t whole. Then when he was back it was like… a puzzle.” The Nephilim tilted his head, “Like they just-fit.”

“So I’m the last to know?” Sam huffed.

“Apparently.” Jack smiled at him. 

Sam cursed and sat at the counter and watched them. 

Dean turned to his brother and pushed a plate towards him, “Here Sammy, eat some pie.”

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> This is for canadianghost13 on my Destiel Tumblr my 300th follower! woop
> 
> https://redheadshenanigans.tumblr.com
> 
> As always, thank you!


End file.
